Third Time Lucky
by thedruidprincess
Summary: set after sarah has left and follows the new girl. who knows maybe the crime lab will get lucky third times the charm isn't it? first holly then sara. we'll just have to wait and see. sorry i suck at summaries sorry eventual Greg/OC
1. the begining

She was gone

She was gone

She was gone. he didn't really think she'd really do it, but she did. Sara had left the Las Vegas Crime Lab forever. Grisom sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. When they found out she had gone, it was like she'd taken a piece of his heart with her. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that the criminals hadn't stopped so neither could he.

He still needed to tell the team that the new recruit would be arriving tomorrow. Where was she from? England, yeah England. Boy was he dreading telling the team. Nick will have his head for sure.

/next day/

'BRING'

Black high-heeled boots clicked onto the floor of the crime lab. The new girl was here.


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second chap to third time lucky

oh just so you know most of season 8 didnt happen and Warrick is still alive!

Chap 2

* * *

"You must be Miss Evelyn."

"I am. You must be Mr Grissom. Call me eve, miss Evelyn makes me sound so old." Evelyn grinned at Grissom and he quickly realised that he was going to enjoy working with this girl. She defiantly was going to make life around the lab very interesting.

"Well then I'll take you to meet the team." Grissom lead Evelyn to room towards the back of the lab, that was obviously for breaks Evelyn decided from the look of the almost comfy looking sofa. There was four people leisurely standing around the large plasma television screen attached to the far wall that was currently showing the local weather.

"Guys, this is Evelyn Wilson, the new member of our team. Evelyn this is Catherine Willows." Grissom gestured to a pretty blonde woman who smiled fondly at Evelyn "hey there, welcome to Vegas, if there's anything you need, let me know and I'll sort it out." "This is Nick Stokes" "hey kid, nice to meet ya" Nick was a kid looking man with a slight Texan accent. "Warrick brown" "hi" Warrick was a dark skinned handsome man that was noticeably taller than nick that did not look to pleased with meeting Evelyn or perhaps it was just getting a new member to their happy little family. Who knows? "And this is Greg Sanders"

Eve POV

Evelyn's jaw almost dropped when she saw Greg. This guy was gorgeous, Evelyn was in heaven already.( AN:can you tell he's my fave lol). Greg had unruly mousey blonde hair that looked like it would never look anything but a neat mess. _Oh im going to enjoy working with him!_

Greg POV

Greg was lost for words. Eve was beautiful. Her breathtaking blue eyes that he could easily spend hours carelessly staring into, where slightly covered by a side fringe. Her chestnut hair with what looked like purple highlights pulled up into a high ponytail. Her red blouse tucked into a black corset with red stitching in the shape of butterflies sewn into it. Her long slim legs in form fitting skinny jeans with high-heeled black boots that added to her height of 5ft 6, giving her a look that says 'mess with me and ill kick your ass' not to mention making her look very HOT! _NO Greg! STOP Greg! BAD Greg! YOU CANT THINK LIKE THAT! BAD!! Say something, anything! Just stop standing there like a moron!_ "H-Hey, nice to meet you." _There see you did it. _"nice to meet you too." _oh my god her voice is even nicer. Its official, this beauty is my dream woman! _

Eve POV

"H-Hey, nice to meet you." Greg speaking jerked Eve out of her daydream. "Nice to meet you too." She replied in her Northern English accent (AN: Geordie/Durham-ish to be exact lol ).

Normal POV

"so Evelyn, where you from then? I don't recognise your accent." Catherine smiled, she had seen the way that Greg and Eve had looked at each other. Romance was in the air she could feel it. "I'm from England, North East to be exact, near a city called Newcastle. Me and my cousin Liz just moved here to the states for new jobs. She's a CSI like me." Eve grinned back at Catherine, she was liking it here everybody was so nice she just wished she didn't have to say anything else about her past.

"Hang on a second. Where's Grissom gone?" Eve looked around the room , glad for the change in subject but the man had seemingly disappeared. "I'm right here. We have got to cases. A homicide- 1 male just north of the strip. Greg I want you to get Eve a kit and then show her around the lab after you have been out to the crime scene. You two and Nick are going to take this case. Catherine and Warrick, I've got a hit and run case for you just four blocks away from Nick's case. They could be connected. I want an update in 3 hours." With that said Grissom walked out of the room and into his office. Eve just looked at Greg. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
